Annonia
Annonia is a big island that is a a state of Andèra. Formerly, it used to be a state of Duck Island. When it was a state of Duck Island, it was the only state of Duck Island that had a separate head of state who was not the president of Duck Island. History Annonia was discovered in 1438 by a group of High Penguins who came from the High Penguin Confederacy. Three months later, more High Penguins came, and Annonia became a part of the HPC. It stayed as a part of the HPC until the Khanzem War. In 1913, when the Khanzem War started and Noot Island declared independence from the High Penguin Confederacy, Annonia was annexed by it. Annexing Annonia was easy, because there weren't many armed forces on the island. Noot Island also declared war on Duck Island. In 1919, Duck Island annexed Annonia, and soon after that, the First War between Duck Island and Noot Island ended. After Duck Island annexed Annonia, Quackpingu, the son of the penguin who used to have the most power in Annonia while the High Penguin Confederacy owned the island, was given the position of head of state (because the penguin himself had died in the Khanzem War). In 1925, when Duck Island became a ducktatorship, the position of head of state was removed, but it was restored in 1930, when Duck Island was turned into a duckdom. During the Second War between Duck Island and Noot Island, Noot Island annexed a small part of Annonia, but it was soon annexed back by Duck Island. During the Third War between Duck Island and Noot Island, Noot Island also annexed an small part of Annonia (smaller than during the Second War), but like during the Second War, it was soon annexed back by Duck Island. During the Fourth War between Duck Island and Noot Island, Noot Island tried to annex Annonia, as well, but failed, and the war ended when Noot Island got annexed by Duck Island instead. In 2005, a terrorist attack happened in Annonia. Quackpingu, the head of state, got injured in it and resigned soon after that (the terrorists came from Noot Island). After that, his son Dhnpxpingu became the new head of state. However, in 2014, another terrorist attack happened, in which Dhnpxpingu got injured. Like his father, he resigned soon after that, and his son Waddlerpingu became the new head of state (because both of Waddlerpingu's older brothers refused). In 2018, Annonia was sold to Andèra along with some of the other Duckish states. Geography There are 23 cities on the island of Annonia. Also, there are 2 more cities on Owpatan Island, a small island near the coast of Annonia. The capital of Annonia is Annonia City and the largest city of Annonia is New Annonia City. New Annonia City was established in the year 1923. In 1948, there were plans to make it the capital instead of Annonia City, but that did not happen, because the Second War between Duck Island and Noot Island started in 1949, and when it ended, then the government of Duck Island had already forgotten about these plans. There are some mountains located on the island, like the Mount Pingu, most of them being located in the nothern part of the island, but some of them are in the southern part, as well. There are also some rivers, like the Quack River, which flows through the cities of Quacker City and Squeakington, the Puffle River, which flows through the cities of Quackpingu City and Annonia City, and the Pingu River, which flows through the lake of Pingu Lake and the cities of Meme City and Pinguville. Places Places *Annonia City- The capital. *New Annonia City- The largest city. *Penger- A city. *Pinguville- A city. *Squeakington- A city. A lot of puffles live there. *Quacker City- A city. *Quackpingu City- A city. *Meme City- A city. *New Meme City- A city. *Dank Meme City- A city. *Kek City- A city. *Top Kek City- A city. *Dhnpx City- A city. *Owpa-Taa- A city. *Owpa-Tii- A city. *Owpatan Island- A smaller island near the coast of Annonia. **Owpatan City- A city on Owpatan Island. **Ruscanian Taa- A city on Owpatan Island. *Highpeng City- A city. *Dhnpxre City- A city. *Pingarus- A city. *Puff City- A city. A lot of puffles live there. *New Puff City- A city. A lot of puffles live there. *Port Quack- A city. *Port Duck- A city. *Car City- A city. 5 QuackCar car factories are located there. Parchatoacticioneopi Parchatoacticioneopi is an island located between Annonia and Rekt Islands. It was counted as a part of the state of Annonia since when both of the islands were owned by the High Penguin confederacy, and because of that, Duck Island didn't turn it into a separate state, as well, although it was been proposed at least twice. It has still always had its own flag. At first, Andèra didn't turn Parchatoacticioneopi into a separate state, as well, but in December 2019, the government of Andèra decided to do that. A lot of the inhabitants of both Annonia and Parchatoacticioneopi didn't like this decision. File:ParchatoacticioneopiMap.png|A map of Parchatoacticioneopi. File:ParchatoacticioneopiFlag.png|The flag of Parchatoacticioneopi. File:Parchatoacticioneopiflag.png|A proposed flag of Parchatoacticioneopi that would have been used if Duck Island would have turned Parchatoacticioneopi into a separate state. Transportation All kinds of transportation exist on the island of Annonia, just like in all the other states of Andèra. Cars are very common in Annonia. Most of the penguins who live in Annonia own a car, but only 65% of the ducks who live there own cars. Trains are also common. There are railways that connect to all of the cities of Annonia. Ships and planes are commonly used to travel to Owpatan Island (a small island near the coast of Annonia), to the other states of Andèra and to other countries. Buses are also a very common type of transportation in Annonia. There are bus networks in all of the cities, and there are also bus lines going from one city to another one. Some of the cities of Annonia have tram or trolleybus networks or subway systems in them. Annonia City and New Annonia City have all of them, Pinguville has a tram network and a trolleybus network and Penger has a subway system. Also, there are a lot of BUS bus factories and QuackCar car factories in Annonia, and there is at least one of them in every city, because Annonia used to be a state of Duck Island. There are also a few AnderaCar car factories, which are former QuackCar ones that were sold to AnderaCar after the island was sold to Andèra. There are also shipyards in some of the cities that are located on the coast, and there is a train factory in Dhnpxre City. While Annonia City and Penger mostly use new, environmentally friendly buses, the other cities of Annonia still use very old buses, many of which were built in the 1980s and the beginning of 1990s (an exception is New Annonia City, which has a few new buses, as well). The bus companies oof the cities are actively looking for newer buses. Government When Annonia was a state of Duck Island, it was the only state of Duck Island that has a separate head of state who was not the president of Duck Island. If the head of state died or resigned for some reason, then the position of head of state was given to his/her child or another relative. However, this rarely happened, because the heads of state were from a family of High Penguins. However, the position of head of state was removed when Annonia was sold to Andèra. The last head of state was Waddlerpingu. Inhabitants Most of the inhabitants are ducks (35% of the population) and High Penguins (also 35% of the population) (there are many of them because the island used to be a part of the High Penguin Confederacy), but there are also some other penguins and many puffles living in Noot Island. The other penguins are mostly Emperor Penguins, King Penguins, Chinstrap Penguins and Adelie Penguins. There is also one Khanz Penguin (a good one) living in Annonia. Inhabitants *A lot of High Penguins (45% of the population). :*Waddlerpingu. :*Dhnpxpingu. :*Quackpingu. :*Ninjapingu (formerly) :*Piratepingu :*Stupidpingu (formerly) :*Smartpingu (formerly) :*Quacker (formerly) *Some ducks (18% of the population). *Some other penguins (17% of the population). :*1 Khanz Penguin (a good one). *A lot of puffles (20% of the population). Villains There are no known villains in Annonia. Military Duck Island built military, navy and air force bases in Annonia. Now, these belong to the Andèran military. Most of the time, some Andèran navy ships are located in the navy bases. However, when the island was owned by the High Penguin Confederacy, there weren't many armed forces on the island, which was also the reason why Noot Island was able to annex the island right after declaring independence from the High Penguin Confederacy. Trivia *Because it used to be a state of Duck Island, there are many Cheap Stores in Annonia. See Also *Duck Island *Andèra Category:Islands Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Duck Island